


no name~just a...2

by linandleilang



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linandleilang/pseuds/linandleilang
Summary: only for memos,to myself.





	no name~just a...2

♥妖帝x狐仙 段子  
♥人外强攻

什么都蓄势待发。syo在进门的瞬间就被迫转了方向，等到再反应过来，他已经被男人按在墙上带着暗示地热吻。  
妖帝从来都不吝啬在床笫间柔情蜜意，这种属于成熟男性的游刃有余的调情通常都带着计算好的诱惑和恰到好处的情色。然而通常情况下，妖帝都处于被取悦的位置，花妓们总是要使尽浑身解数来讨好甚至来吸引他的目光，撩拨他的兴致，揣测他的心意，满心祈祷会有一个足以回味数次的夜晚。  
而现在，妖帝却是处在了完全相反的立场，他竭尽所能地调情，用尽一切手段求欢，用舌尖品尝他每一丝悸动，用紧贴的半身磨蹭着试图让他理解自己的迫不及待，用力地箍着身下被他吻得软成一团的人，技巧性地抚慰以期点燃他淡薄的欲望。  
Syo根本找不到反驳的时机，他几乎被男人整个凌空抱在怀里强吻，空气被粗暴地挤出去，取而代之的是男人熟悉又霸道的体味，带着成熟男性的荷尔蒙，性感，情色，轻而易举就让小狐狸明白过来这人想要做到哪一步。  
他本能地开始挣扎，手臂徒劳地推搡着男人裸露的领口，但只不过让原本就大开的地方越发肆无忌惮地敞开，露出了男人结实的布满薄汗的胸肌和大半宽阔的脊背。这个举动让男人更加兴奋，底下人的力气始终无法撼动他一毫一厘，反倒弄散了衣物。半遮半掩的领口松垮地挂在雪白的肌理上，男人勾着腿让膝盖抵着人柔软的致命处时轻时重地摩擦顶弄，手早就钻进了衣下揉搓着细腻的肌肤，极富技巧性地试图让底下漂亮的身体失控。  
没有人可以抵抗妖帝的求欢。  
Syo忍受着那仿佛带着火星的膝盖顶着自己柔软弱处的挑逗，想要努力从灼热的舌吻里脱出身来，然而男人当然并不打算就这么放他离开，吸吮的力度温柔却不容拒绝，让syo甚至觉得舌根都开始酸麻。ren很有耐心地爱抚着，等待着最美的花撑开它最后的花苞，他知道syo依然在拒绝，但是很快他就无法再从这场注定要降临的欢爱中脱身。  
膝盖前后挪动着，技巧性地挤压摩擦，每次用力总能让底下人忍不住弹跳起来。ren打着圈磨蹭着，隔着布料寻找着敏感的会阴，再在认为正确的位置施以最直接的碰触。  
空气在燃烧，伴随着越来越热烈的暧昧。ren趁着小狐狸补充氧分的空隙，顺势拉下了他的制服裤腰，手掌威胁性地包住了半个翘臀，缓慢地扯落了被薄汗吸在皮肤上的底裤，十分愉悦地以指勾断了那被拉长的湿润粘液，直接拢住了开始兴奋的性器。  
Ren听到一声急喘，另一只稍小些的手扒了上来想要剥离这无礼的冒犯，但很快便被直接的爱抚卸去了力道，软着腰被猥亵致命的嫩处。  
妖帝亲吻着底下人努力仰首而露出的大片脖颈，手间揉捏着脆弱而柔软的地方，在发觉即将到来的高潮时先一步扣住了唯一的发泄口。  
【啊……啊……】  
任谁都不会好受，syo徒劳地想要扒开捏着他前端的手，刚搭上手背便被陡然加重的力道捏得差点没站稳。  
【おチビちゃん】  
性感的低音萦绕在耳，舌尖绕了过来，开始吻舔耳边，syo侧过头想要躲过这一进犯，结果被底下惩罚似的一捏疼得僵住了动作。男人在等他就犯，数次的经验让小狐狸多少摸出了些妖帝在床上的脾气。虽说阅人无数又有傲人的资本，但男人并不像他表现出来的那样大度，通常情况下，他在床上就是一个喜欢为所欲为的暴君，征战杀伐着底下的土地，一丝一毫的拒绝和抵抗都会被如数卸去并加倍地讨回来。  
这个男人平日里不多见的征服欲和控制欲，也就只有在这时候展露得淋漓尽致了。大多时候他都会尊重伴侣的选择，无法挑起任何一方的兴致便不会再纠缠不休，但这份体贴syo从未有幸得到过，这位叱咤红尘的妖帝从来都是一抱着他就放不开手，即便拒绝，也总有百八十种方法逼得小狐狸心甘情愿地接纳那条凶猛的恶兽。  
腿被抱着分开，syo的衣服已经褪到了肩后，但男人并没有脱光他的意思，只是亲吻着裸露出来的肌肤。薄唇贴伏着狐仙不自觉轻颤的雪肌滑至漂亮的樱尖，一早被剥离出来的粉芯俏生生地挺立在男人灼热的吐息间，被愈演愈烈的调情熏得越发娇艳。男人凑上去拿舌尖沿着那一圈粉晕重重撵过几轮，最后才将整颗樱果吞吃入腹。胸前敏感处的麻痒让syo忍不住收紧了手臂，指节无意识地插入妖帝披散的发间，被男人又吸又咬得狠了便收不住指节的力道。  
脑后的刺痛并没有打扰到男人半点兴致，反而让他越发兴奋。性感的唇齿更是咬着柔软的樱尖反复吸吮肆意撵磨，相接处迸发的刺激和快感让狐仙迅速红了双目，底下被强制束缚了发泄通道的玉柱更是激颤不已，两颗小巧的樱丸可爱地涨起身，被男人一手揉弄得不断徘徊于高潮前又泄不出身，只能委屈地泣湿了男人的手，还正好方便了男人更进一步的无理侵犯。  
被指节侵入的时候syo不受控制地抬起了腰身，饱受折磨的樱尖终于得以脱离了男人的索求。妖帝手下不停，唇又一次封住了小狐狸急喘不已的唇缠绵，指腹技巧性地按抚着尚未开启的蜜道，等待着最为醉人的绽放。  
【re、ren……】syo在唇齿交叠间喘息，高潮前的刺激与快感让他早已没有什么余裕去关心更多，水蓝色的双眼水雾弥漫，脸上红云满布湿成一片，纤细的藕臂扒着男人宽阔的脊背，呻吟声轻巧又难耐，饶是久历红尘的妖帝都只觉得喉口干涩，底下本就虎视眈眈的魔龙越发青筋暴起热烈难当。眸光微沉，男人收回了在樱穴里外肆虐的指节。  
然后——更加坚硬，灼热的巨物吻了上来。  
即便经历了多次欢爱，进入仍然是痛苦而漫长的。小巧的樱口被拧开，撑大，压迫至极限，缓慢地将狰狞的龙柱吞入。syo湿润着眼睛难以承受，抱着男人坚实的脊背颤抖得厉害。  
【……放松，…】  
男人安慰着他，小狐狸狠狠地吐了口气。  
【——你，太大了——啊……】  
男人停下了动作，但syo知道还远没有结束。  
【谢谢。】  
【我没在，嗯，夸你——啊……！】  
妖帝低笑，没有理会小狐狸的炸毛。他同样不好受，暴涨的雄物一半埋在极乐，一半卡在门外，没有哪个男人能在这时候有闲情关注其他。  
【是你，太紧了……】  
【……闭嘴】  
【这是夸奖，おチビちゃん。】  
【闭——啊啊啊！】  
巨物收紧了龙鳞，那暴涨起来狰狞无比的无数细鳞正乖巧无比地贴服在粗硕灼热的柱身之上，像敛起爪子等待伏击时机的猛兽伺机而动。龙鳞延绵不断，碰上被之前的爱抚弄得湿滑不已的甬道，成了男人入侵时最为有力的武器之一。即便尺寸骇人，但龙鳞吸附时的滑顺增加了进入时侵犯的深度，每每都得以让妖帝闯入最幽密的里处，被紧致又热情的内壁吸吮得舒爽至极。  
是以妖帝浦一进入便借着这龙鳞一口气行了半端，早已摸清楚内里门道几乎了如指掌的男人甚至还技巧性地把自己卡在了足够深的地方，感受着樱穴被强行破开窄小的内部，不安疼痛地快速抽搐着，便安抚地亲了亲几乎没声的人瞬间便汗湿了的颈肩，底下大手捏着两团白肉揉搡不停，同时挺动着腰腹小幅度地旋转，一点一点透支着娇柔的内壁最后的防线。  
Syo最怕这一招，每回像这样被按在男人身下大开着樱穴被体内巨物的小频率颤动带着着全身激战都让他本能地想要脱离，奈何床上向来是男人的主宰，更何况这是彻底结合前的最后挑逗，于男人而言更是血脉喷张情欲大涨的视觉盛宴，自然不肯简单放过，有闲心的时候会保持这样的频率活生生把小狐狸旋射几次，才扒开红肿的白团子，整根扑进早已湿透的娇媚深处。  
妖帝这次显然没什么耐性。巨物技巧性地旋扭没多久便拥住脱力的人，另一手拉开底下人半边长腿，几乎立刻地便硬生生闯了进去。  
Syo被突来的侵犯骇得发出一串变了调的哀鸣，刚刚听话地龙鳞一埋入向往的地方便原形毕露，片片竖起，像无数地细针死死地卡在艰辛的软壁里，扎划得樱穴收缩陡然加剧。男人闷叹一声，干脆就着姿势开始了大刀阔斧地进犯，巨龙猛然呼啸，在尚未完全准备好的嫩穴间来回，三两下就捣开了尽头处的禁制，把整条孽物都挤进了更加紧致的密处。  
Syo几乎无力控制住自己的呼吸，巨龙又快又狠，粗硕无比又灼热难当，樱穴被毫不留情地奸干全开，水声不断爱液飞溅，几乎要被底下一双沉重的双丸重击得魂飞魄散。即便早已和妖帝熟悉这云雨的滋味，可要完全经受住男人汹涌的欲求仍然让小狐狸苦不堪言。就算事前的爱抚扩张都做到了极致，真正被男人压在身下破开身体侵犯至最深处的感官刺激仍然能在瞬间就让狐仙大脑一片空白。  
再加上，一个有意提供极致性爱体验，原本就拥有高超床技且完美体型的妖帝，即便是还没完全习惯这样连骨带皮地被另一个人的热量蒸至沸点的小狐狸，也不得不承认，的确对这样的性事没有刚开始那样排斥。  
今天的妖帝有些鲁莽，没有多做扩张便闯了进来，但好在最近这段时间男人的不知节制，即使刚进入时带来了意想之内的疼痛和酸胀，然而并没有碰到更多的阻碍。樱穴早就被调教得乖巧诚实无比，在艰涩地挪动间便自发地分泌了体液，春潮汩汩，巨物埋在甬道深处被浸润得越发精神，没来得及让身体主人多喘一阵，便已经借着力道和润滑，如愿破开了内里的小门，将怒涨的龙头整个卡死在窄小的门户里。  
在里面，便是从第一次的交合时起阴差阳错结成的精元所在，致命边缘处的侵犯让syo惊慌地抱住了男人汗湿的脖颈，男人似乎乐见于他的反应，又似乎满足于更深的距离，突得直起腰身，将瘫软在墙上的小狐狸整个拎起来，趁着人惊喘的当，双手掐紧了湿漉漉的两片白团猛得扒开，狠狠地把两个网球大小的囊袋拍在柔软的会阴处。  
原本还死死卡着入口的巨物被这一下狠顶推得更进几分，要被就此捅穿的恐惧让syo几乎失声，然后下一秒，龙鳞全部怒涨而起，连带着翻起的肉钩死死地咬着最细腻的弱处，带着不容拒绝的力道缓缓退出几步，接着又被迅速地狠准地推回原位。  
【啊……啊啊啊——！】  
噗啾，啾啾，啪啪，噗啾，啪啪。  
【啊、啊……呜——啊啊！啊……、啊，啊——】  
全身几乎就此沸腾，syo全然不知到底该如何抵御身下一下重似一下的凶猛杀伐。腰线之下已经没了知觉，或者说，只感觉得到怒涨的恶龙不知节制的翻天覆地。窄小的甬道与更加纤细的肉门辛苦地吞吐着尺寸傲人的巨物，龙头早就熟知这甜美的密处每一寸的弱点，几乎电光火石间就弄得樱口失守，爱液失控般汩汩而下。尽头处的软坎也在每一次的动作间被完全勾起的肉刺连刮带划，强制破开的肉门更是被数十上百的坚硬龙鳞死死地缠咬着，愈演愈烈的冲击让本就紧致的樱穴盈泣不停，触电般本能地剧烈收放，把耽于奸捣的魔龙吸夹得舒爽至极青筋暴起，几次之后便让妖帝算准了节奏，贴着缩起的瞬间整根满杵而入，尽情地享受着被无数细嫩小口从头细腻地裹夹吸吮至底的极乐。  
Syo哪里受得住这般不遗余力地奸干，几乎在龙头咬住深处的瞬间就止不住开始泣涕涟涟，语不成声地没来得及求饶，就被突然加速地狂插猛送凿得眼前空白一片，只懂勉力抱着男人的身体无意识地甩着臻首，再被底下的巨物欺负得魂都飞了一半。  
眼见小狐狸爽得神志不清，男人更是精力十足，原本就腰力惊人，现下驾驭着那头魔龙没停半刻地奸干了几十分钟非但没见疲态，反倒兴致盎然渐入佳境，猛得撞到底了也不急着退出来，算着角度卡着最脆弱的地方，小幅度又快速地抽送十几下才猛得拔出湿淋淋的孽物，等樱穴狂乱得颤抖着熬过刚刚那阵过电般的爆发，又再度大开大合奸干几个回合，再突地卡在另一个地方故技重施。这般高超性技得益于妖帝得天独厚的身体素质，再有经验的花妓也没本事挨过两回合。早在第一次被按着奸捣的时候，大部分的美人就已经香汗淋漓神志不清，少有人能有幸挨过这一招，更别说妖帝还有的是本事让他们欲仙欲死，这不过是他无数调情手段里比较靠前的其中之一。被抵着敏感处快速地律动和震颤足以让任何人高潮，加上适时地旋扭和画圈，以及冷不丁地猛然奸捣，没有人可以逃过妖帝的征伐。  
Syo哭得声音都没了一半，底下触电般从身体深处席卷而来的高潮不间断地刺激着他，他几乎失控地甩着脑袋，泪水四散在他汗湿的金发间。那撑满他狭小空间的魔物花样百出，却每一次都能让他高潮。巨龙停止了震颤，又开始整进整出，不同的是这次的出入都会旋扭过半个身子，搅得整个樱穴翻来倒去不得安宁，又狠狠地扎回深处狂插猛奸了百八十下。  
春潮越发汹涌，即便小狐狸被拖着沉溺在灭顶的欢爱里，过于激烈的交合仍然会让他本能地拒绝和自我防护，但到底身陷疯狂极乐，就算樱穴不堪忍受死命收紧想要抵御魔龙不知疲倦地奸捣，下一刻也会被有力的臂膀死死扒开软糯的白团，被迫破开好不容易驻起的防御，被进入得更深更猛，原本被细密呵护起来敏感羞怯不已的软坎被整个暴露在凶猛狰狞的侵犯者身前，一刻不停地承受立足三界顶端的凶兽无情地撕咬和征伐。  
而这一无意识地防御显然更让妖帝愉悦，每次击溃底下人柔软的防线，刺激得湿漉漉的樱穴由内而外剧烈收缩紧绞都让魔龙欲罢不能到爽极，几乎恨不得捅穿那弱处，让甜美紧致的娇穴喷溅出更多的珍馐。  
【啊、啊、呜……、……、啊……、ren、ren……！】  
弱处被毫不留情地冲撞，配上无数的龙鳞吸吮，涨成回勾的肉刺针扎般得游趣，syo早已无法思考，白皙纤小的身体柔软大开，几乎没入男人伟岸的身体里，被蜜色肌肤的妖帝密不透风地压在白墙缝隙中奸干，只懂一遍一遍无意识地重复着男人的名字，再无余裕吐出更多的饶恕。  
高潮渐近，妖帝用力扣着两团白团子，修长的指节都几乎没入那柔软之中，腰腹用力更是持久，迫近的巅峰让男人也无暇顾及樱穴不堪折磨的泣求，整出整入，凿得白团子都变了形，脆声肆起。小狐狸被这接近终点的冲击撞击得神志不清，甩着臻首却逃不过体内凶猛得奸干，直到被掐着细臀，巨硕圆润的双丸砸在红肿的会阴，整根魔龙在体内肆无忌惮地膨胀，龙鳞竖起扎在柔软的甬道各处，硕大的龙头卡入最深处的门户，只差毫厘便要碰上致命处的精丹。  
【不、ren！ren、不要——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！】  
等到混沌的大脑反应过来男人的意图，syo惊骇得撑大眼睛想要阻止，然而妖帝并没能顺他意思，龙头暴涨成结，几乎贴着那颗娇小的元精，开始了漫长的吐精。  
被灼热有力的精柱直接打在致命处，小狐狸疯狂地挣扎起来，身体所有的敏感处都在叫嚣都在发泄，早已吐不出什么的玉柱痉挛得高潮了五六次，但妖帝的高潮还远远没有结束。狭窄的精元所被滚烫的龙精填满鼓胀，syo几乎没了音，被极度的撑涨酸疼折磨得几乎要昏过去。  
精丹缓慢地开始吸收浓郁的妖力。妖帝汹涌的龙精蕴含着极纯的灵露，只是仙妖的结合太过稀少，能结成珠露的更是少之又少。小狐狸体内那颗奇迹般结果的精珠本就是个稀罕东西，小小一粒，还没黄豆大，平日里小狐狸被男人亲几下，口液交换间的那一点妖力就足以让那颗小豆子吭哧吭哧地啃上半天，碰到妖帝难缠些的时候总要拖个三五日才能慢慢消化。是以每回妖帝那慷慨馈赠的龙精都让那颗小珠子颇为过劳，过个一礼拜都没消化完基本都是常态。偏偏它工作的时候小狐狸都要用自身的仙气帮他调和霸道的妖力，所以每次男人做得狠了，狐仙都要焉上好几天。这次妖帝倒是铁了心要好好过够本，一场性爱拖了足足整一小时多才射了这一次，龙精更是量多又稠，烫得小狐狸浑身薄汗，湿漉漉地仿佛刚从水里打捞上来般。  
然而漫长的吐精并没有让男人满足。  
樱口经历了妖帝这番浓烈激昂地征伐早已软烂松软，花樱四周湿润又红肿，连带着雪白的腿根都粉红淋漓一片。久久未尽的龙精强灌在狐仙难以启齿的蜜处，极致地酸胀伴随着弱处被烧灼的麻楚让syo陷入了短暂的失神之中。太过强烈的感官刺激让身体本能地切断了意识，即便沉重的龙身勾着穴壁缓缓地退出腔径，小狐狸也没能再有过多的反应。龙头退到了开口处，并没有伏贴下去的细鳞和钩刺仍然不死心地咬着柔软的穴肉依依不舍，男人废了些时候才完全退出身来，硕大的龙头终于脱出，被龙精从里至外灌得满满当当的娇穴“啵“得一声，不受控制地白浊一股接一股倒流，沿着红肿的臀边滴落，映在妖帝眼中自是另一番风光无限。小狐狸原本就生得精致，是难得一见的美人，现下双目迷离泪眼迷蒙，粉腮湿红檀口微开，全身尽是红白相间，两个樱尖涨得通透又水光潋滟，四周皆是斑驳的齿痕和白浊，纤腰被强制弯折，雪白的两条长腿无力地垂挂在男人蜜色的臂弯间，下身大开，被狂插猛干地激烈侵占又灌得满满当当的娇穴委屈地开着口，带着泡沫的浊液滴得底下湿成一片——不会有人能在这时候当正人君子。男人凑过去吮着小狐狸柔软的舌尖，底下早已挺立的魔龙熟门熟路地抵住了仍然淋漓不尽的樱口，几乎片刻不停地重又捅了进去。  
【——嗯……！】  
Syo也只发得出最初的呻吟，马上便被男人凶狠得杀伐搅得连喘息都断续不已。刚刚的视觉刺激早已让本就未完全发泄的妖帝情欲高涨，一进入便满干尽出，把个本就湿润的娇穴奸得水声不绝脆响不断，先前还未完全流出的龙精被碾磨得盈出白色泡沫，更方便了龙柱更加凶狠地杀伐。  
柔美的蜜道即便被刚刚的奸捣整个撑满，现下努力吸裹着硕大无比的龙柱百般忍让，太过分明的差距仍然让魔龙始终都在品味舒爽至极的紧致和湿软。龙鳞又怒涨而起，片片霸道狰狞无比，划挠得本就不堪一击的蜜穴啼泣难抑。妖帝吻着小狐狸汗湿的发尾，被底下柔顺至极的小口吸吮得满是情欲，恨不能就此溺死在姣美的樱穴里。妖帝趋于疯狂的性爱几乎是极乐的极致，syo在被进入后便再没能停止过高潮，玉柱不断地吐出透明的晶露，积得多了便挂在顶端垂挂下来，被男人顶得上下翻飞，那串将出未出的露珠带着涨的粉嫩的柱身在半空中银丝半挂，和底下涨得浑圆的双球一同激烈碰撞，看在男人眼里实在是太过养眼的盛宴。

tbc


End file.
